Teen Titans My Saga Info
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is all of the information of Teen Titans My Saga. This Information is to be updated at various points. I got only the Current List of Seasons in the first update. Second Update adds Ella's Biography. Third Update adds Fel Pistol's Biography and Metalhead Blue's Biography, which will be updated later.
1. Current List Of Seasons

**Season 1**: Raven's Family Problems (BBXRae Season)

**Season 2**: Resurrection of Brother Blood (BBXRae Season)

**Season 3**: The Joker Strikes Jump City (StarfireXNightwing Season)

**Season 4: ** Hive Rises From the Grave (CyborgXBee Season)

**Season 5: ** Jinx Is Tried For Villain Betrayal (Kid-FlashXJinx Season)

**Season 6**: Revelation of Nightwing (Start of Nightwing Season)

**Season 7**: Cyborg Adventures (Cyborg Comics with Bumblebee There Season)

**Season 8**: Kid To Normal (Start of Flash III Season)


	2. Ella's Biography

**Name: Ella**

**Powers: Nature and Sorcery**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: None**

**Movement: Flight**

**Original Copyright: RavenFollower13**

**Bio: This character was born after A Later incident that happens after DC Universe Online. This girl is the daughter of Raven and Beast Boy and has the same personality as the character RavenFollower13 has. The Difference is she has both the Shape-Shifting of Beast Boy and Sorcery of Raven. After Turning Six, she was told about Trigon and the Beast. It was revealed that she had a combined form of Raven's Rage and The Beast's Form called Trigon's Beast. This is revealed in this story to the titans before DC Universe Online. Her having both her parents powers allow her to combine the two powers into combination attacks. One such attack is the rage slashes. **


	3. Fel Pistol's Biography

**Name: ****Fel Pistol**  
**Powers: ****Mental**  
**Gender: ****Female**  
**Weapon: ****Dual Pistol**** and Rifle**  
**Movement: ****Super-Speed**  
**Bio: Fel Pistol is tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Fourth Villain. She was a psychologist when the exobyte hit her and then became a demon. She first started to burn in a magical inferno from the ground that transformed her into a demon from the eighth dimension of hell. She then adopted the name fel pistol and learned of her mental powers. She got Small demonic Wings and added onto that by just wearing her gloves and shoes. She was then disovered by Brainiac, who sent her to the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tombk33p3r, Burnleash, and Miley Nova. After Escaping Brainiac's Ship with the Other Villains, She began to help Circe with Various Things and also the other mentors. She during her first quests got the demonic costume style which she decide to wear. Her Rival is Metalhead Blue, tAll3Shyguy2's Fourth Hero. Here is the Villains' Second DPS and The Heroes and Villains Combined Group' Second DPS. ****This character is my DC Universe Character whose mentor is Circe. She is my only magic origin villain.  
************League: ********Villains Of Love****  
**


	4. Metalhead Blue's Biography

**Name: ****Metalhead Blue****  
Powers: ****Sorcery****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Hand Blast******** and Two-Handed**  
Movement: **Flight****  
Bio: Metalhead Blue is tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Fourth Hero. He was a show magician putting on a show when the exobyte hit him and then he became a magic origin hero. He started by getting a sorcery powers. He then learned that he can fly through his sorcery powers. He then learn to shoot things out of his hands. He then got his head transformed into a blue skull. He got Metalhead armor all over his body to add on to it. He also got a split Cloak to add on to that. His Exobyte was then Discovered by Brainiac, who sent him to the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tall Shyguy, Purpl3 Lant3rn, and M3ga Ton. After Escaping Brainiac's Ship with the other Heroes, he began to help wonder woman with various things and also the other mentors. His Rival is Fel Pistol, the Demon who was once a human. He Serves as the Heroes' DPS and the Heroes and Villains Combined Group's Second Healer. ****This character is my DC Universe Character whose mentor is Wonder Woman. He is my only magic origin hero.  
********League: ************Sacred Heroes**


	5. Tall Shyguy's Biography

**Name: ****Tall Shyguy****  
Powers: ****Nature****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Staff, Martial Arts, and Hand Blast****  
Movement: ****Super-Speed****  
Bio: Tall Shyguy is my first hero and brother to my first villain Tombk33p3r who became an undead when he got his Exobyte. His transformation from David Gallegos into Tall Shyguy was started with him becoming super-speedy. Second in his Transformation was the learning of his staff style. Third in his transformation was his face and skin transforming into a cyborg. He hid his cyborg skin with an Arcane chest piece, Briefs, Classic Gloves, Gas Mask, Runed Hood, Tall Trim Boots, Multipouch Belt, and Jah Kir Cape. Then in his transformation he got him Nature powers through Exposure to a Nature Wave Gun. His Exobyte was soon found by Brainiac, who sent him to his Hero Exobyte harvester ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Purpl3 Lant3rn, and M3ga Ton, and Metalhead Blue. He discovered after escaping with these fellow heroes that his Brother Tombk33p3r had decided to become a villain and that started to fight against each other because of their opposite personalities. He serves as the heroes' first healer and the heroes and villains combined group's First Healer. ****This character is my DC Universe Character whose mentor is Batman. He is my only Tech origin hero.  
****League: ****Sacred Heroes**


	6. TombK33p3r's Biography

**Name: ****Tombk33p3r****  
Powers: ****Gadgets****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****One-Handed and Bow****  
Movement: ****Acrobatics****  
Bio: Tombk33p3r is my First Villain and brother to my First Hero Tall Shyguy. His transformation from Dan Gallegos into Tombk33p3r was started with him becoming into an Acrobatics Master. Second in his Transformation was the learning of his One-Handed style. Third in his transformation was his face and skin transforming into an Undead. He gave himself a costume of an Formal Chest piece, Formal Pants, Formal Gloves, Business Glasses, Formal Hat, Business Shoes, and Jah Kir Cape. Then in his transformation he got him Gadgets powers through guns he developed himself to defeat heroes. His Exobyte was soon found by Brainiac, who sent him to the Villain Exobyte harvester ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Burnleash, Miley Nova, and Fel Pistol. He discovered after escaping with these fellow Villains that his Brother Tall Shyguy had decided to become a Hero and that fight against Each because of their opposite Personalities. He serves as the Villains Controller and The Heroes and Villains Combined Group's First Controller. ****This character is my First DC Universe Character whose mentor is The Joker. He is my First Tech origin villain.  
****League: VillainsofLove**


	7. Nightfire's Biography

**Name: ****Nightfire****  
Powers: ****Gadgets****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Dual-Wield and Hand-Blast****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: ****Nightfire is the son of Starfire and Nightwing. Using Tonfas, he fights like Nightwing. When Disarmed, he switches to Hand-Blast and fights like Starfire. This guy was born soon after Ella was. He grew up with Ella as a playmate. They, at the age of 13, had a little play-date organized by their parents. To be truthful to only they know, they mated during that play-date with him penetrating her wall and all. It was a surprise to their parents when Nightfire wanted to organize a real date. When their parents disapproved, Both Nightfire and Ella were disappointed. Then Season 1's "Envy's Time Attack" Happened. When Ella got back, Ella told him that they should have a secret relationship. He agreed and they started to secretly date. Nightfire would worry about Ella during Season 3's "Penguin's Time Attack" so much to go back himself to help his parents' former selves and Ella. **


	8. Purpl3 Lant3rn's Biography

**Name: ****Purpl3 Lant3rn****  
Powers: ****Light****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Brawling and Dual Wield****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: Here is the Light Hero of tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Gang. His transformation starting with his getting his green lantern power ring. He then learned brawling fighting style. Then he learned he can fly. He then put on a costume of V-Suit Chest, V-Suit Pants, Half Domino Mask, Power Reinforced Gloves, Power Reinforced Boots, and Simple Utility Belt. He then was discovered by Brainiac, who sent him to the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tall Shyguy, M3ga Ton, and Metalhead Blue. This guy is use various moves to Control the Battlefield for them. He serves as the Heroes' Controller and the Heroes and Villains Combined Group's Second Controller. His Rival is tAll3Shyguy2's Second Villain known as Burnleash, a molten guy who loves to use his fire powers. ****This character is my First DC Universe Character whose mentor is Superman. He is my First Meta origin hero.  
****League: ********Sacred Heroes**  



	9. Burnleash's Biography

**Name: ****Burnleash****  
Powers: ****Fire****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Dual Wield, Staff, and Two-Handed****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: Burnleash is The Second Villain of the tAll3Shyguy Skull Land gang. His transformation started with his being enveloped in a magical Inferno. Then He learned Dual Wield Style. Then he learned to fly with Small Tech Wings. He got his costume of Battle Harness, Battle Mage Pants, Half Devil Head Cap, and Classic Banded Feet. He was then discovered by Brainiac, who sent him to the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tombk33p3r, Miley Nova, and Fel Pistol. He works as a tank for villains side and the Heroes and Villains Combined Group's Sub-Tank. His rival is tAll3Shyguy's Third Hero called Purpl3 Lant3rn. ****This character is my DC Universe Character whose mentor is Lex Luthor. He is my only Meta origin villain.  
****League: ********Villains Of Love**  



	10. Cybee's Biography

**Name: ****Cybee****  
Powers: ****Electric (Iconic Power: Robot Sidekick)****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Martial Arts and Dual-Wield****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: ****Here is the son of Cyborg and Bumblebee created via a sperm donor into one of Bumblebee's eggs. This explains why he has mostly Bumblebee's Powers. His robotic sidekick he built himself and he got the IQ to do it with his Adopted Dad tutoring him. Ella and Nightfire were born three years before Cybee and Cybee was only born because Bumblebee wanted a child. During Season 1's "Envy's Time Attack", he looked for Ella through time for Nightfire who was worried about her. Cybee scanned Nightfire's and Ella's Mind while they slept after that and learned about what they did during their Play-Date at 13 Years old and about their secret Relationship. He kept it secret that he knew but later, Solomon Grundy appeared in Jump City, for a second time I might add, and captured Cybee. This happened during Season 3's "Penguin's Time Attack". Solomon Grundy was trying to prevent Season 4's "Sinestro's Time Attack', which is what Cybee Interrogated out of him. Season 4's "Sinestro's Time Attack" pulls Ella and Nightfire to the past but Burnleash, Fel Pistol, Purple Lantern, Metalhead Blue and Cybee Follow. Sinestro Hired Orisis and Tattooed Man in order to stop Ella and Nightfire but he ended up being attacked by Cybee who worked with Green Lantern and his Parents to take Sinestro down. Sinestro escaped and the future characters returned to their time where Cybee further Interrogated Solomon Grundy to find out that he wanted to prevent that to get rid of Damien Wayne's Future Escape. Solomon Grundy Reveled he learned that from Doctor Fate Looking through time. Doctor fate's vision was confirmed to be true when Damien Wayne got his Yellow Fear Ring on his finger. **


	11. Nex's Biography

**Name: ****Nex****  
Powers: ****Mental****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Brawling and Martial Arts****  
Movement: ****Super-Speed****  
Bio: ****Nex is the son of Jinx and Kid-Flash. He has his mother's Powers with his Father's Movement plus both brawling from them and Martial Arts that he trained himself in. Next is 5 Years Younger than Ella and Nightfire and 3 Years younger than Cybee. She is the Youngest Child Titan but also the one with the most gruesome Powers. He, with his mother's Powers. is a pain lover. He loves gore and other gruesome effects. He didn't become a titan until 3 years after Ella's And Nightfire's Play-date and that's the same time sequence until his appearance in Teen Titans My Saga Season 5. This one is caused by Mumbo and ends up targeting Nex. Nex is saved by hi fellow child titans and Mega Ton. Miley Nova worked with Mumbo in this battle as Mega Ton's Opponent. Mumbo also hired Orisis, Tattooed Man, and Chesire to battle the other Child Titans and their Parents. Nex has a crystal that can change the course of Season 5 plot in either side's Favor. This is also why Mumbo battles Nex, Jinx, and Kid-Flash. This will end the battle and catch Mumbo. **


	12. M3ga Ton's Biography

**Name: ****M3ga Ton****  
Powers: ****Earth****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Shield (Only one weapon style)****  
Movement: ****Acrobatics****  
Bio: Here is tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Third Hero. He is a Construction Worker covered in Clay that when the Exobyte Entered his Body became Mutated and turned him into a earth skinned Meta-Human. His transformation From Martin Jones to M3ga Ton started with his skin from the clay transforming into Earth. He then became an Acrobatics Master, thanks to his Exobyte. Then he learned Shield Style. then He don the costume of Metal Head Chest, Briefs, Half-V Cross Mask, Emissive Eyes, and Tattered Cloak. His Exobyte then was discovered by Brainiac, who sent him to the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tall Shyguy, Purpl3 Lant3rn, and Metalhead Blue. He moves around now to go after his rival who also moves around and is tAll3Shyguy2's Third Villain called Miley Nova. He serves as the Heroes' Tank and Heroes and Villains Combined Group's Main Tank. ****This character is my Second DC Universe Character whose mentor is Superman. He is my Second Meta origin hero.  
********League: ********Sacred Heroes**


	13. Miley Nova's Biography

**Name: ****Miley Nova****  
Powers: ****Ice****  
Gender: ****Female****  
Weapon: ****Rifle and Martial Arts****  
Movement: ****Super-Speed****  
Bio: Miley Nova is tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Third Villain. She was a normal ice cream truck driver when the exobyte hit her. The Chill from The Truck turned her into a ice powered Villain. She then learned Rifle Style. Then she learned that through sliding around she can run super-speed. She then put on the costume of Ice Chest, Ice Pants, Heeled Boots, and Riveted belt. Her Exobyte was then discovered by Brainiac, who sent her to the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tombk33p3r, Burnleash, and Fel Pistol. She serves as the Villains' First DPS and the Heroes and Villains Combined Group's First DPS. Her Rival is M3ga Ton. ****This character is my Second DC Universe Character whose mentor is The Joker. She is my Second Tech origin villain.  
************League: ********Villains Of Love**


	14. Raven's Family Problems Comic Villains

Sons of Trigon  
Jericho (As a Villain)  
Deathstroke's Name  
Parasite  
Calculator  
Poison Ivy


	15. RFP Other Show VIllains

Parasite  
Poison Ivy  
Livewire


End file.
